The Good with the Bad
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Kain thinks that maybe it's unhealthy and he really doesn't see how it will work. But he's willing to try. Kain/Zero/Ruka Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Yet another one. This time it's Kain/Zero/Ruka __________________________________________________________________________________

Healthy:  
Kain wonders if this is healthy.

Honestly:  
Sure, he'd wanted both of them, had in fact been the one to suggest this but, really, could those two even get along?

Cease fire:  
He wanted peace between them. Not a cease fire.

Loved:  
He'd always loved Ruka.

Unobtainable:  
But she'd seemed as unobtainable to him as Kaname Kuran was to her.

Hanging:  
So for whatever Kain-logical reason he'd begun hanging out with Zero.

Close:  
For all Zero's bluster and glares, the pair grew close.

Friends:  
He and Zero had slowly become what could possibly be considered friends.

Pureblood:  
Then the truth about Yuuki came out, and Ruka knew she couldn't compete with a pureblood.

Distant:  
Zero again became as distant as the moon his hair reflected.

Advances:  
Zero had closed himself off by now, but Kain steadily made new advances.

Hurt:  
Ruka seemed hurt that he'd chosen Zero over her.

Wanted:  
He retorted that she hadn't wanted him when she could have had him.

Wrench:  
Her kissing him and Zero seeing it put a wrench in the gears of his relationships.

Confession:  
He finally told them that he loved them both and couldn't choose between them.

Truce:  
He'd date both of them if they would allow him to.

Agreement:  
Reluctant they were but they eventually reached an agreement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all you lovely reviewers. Here's the next chapter!

Patience:  
Kain finds himself grateful to Hanabusa. If he hadn't had to deal with him daily for so many years he'd have never developed the patience to deal with his two, er, significant others.

Perseverance:  
He is staying the path, he will persevere. No matter how often Ruka and Zero blow up at one another.

Honor:  
He finds himself grateful for Zero's sense of honor. Without it he more than likely would have shot Ruka by now.

Slowly:  
They'd slowly begun to ajust to the other.

Room:  
They could even sit in the same room together now and not fight.

Pray:  
Kain can only pray and hopr that things will turn out okay.

Mission:  
When Zero comes back from a mission, his arm in a sling, Ruka brings him his dinner.

Steak:  
Kain feels hope when she offers to cut Zero's steak for him.

Accepts:  
His hope is justified when Zero accepts.

Pride:  
He knows what those actions cost their pride.

Courage:  
He knows the courage it takes for Ruka to hug Zero that night.

Same:  
The same amount it took Zero to return it.

Truth:  
Kain realizes afterwards that he isn't going to be able to be without either of them. That's the truth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Date:  
They are going on their first date.

Walk:  
He dosen't know why they had to walk to the theater in the middle of winter though.

Cold:  
When Ruka complains of being cold, she's suprised, when it's Zero who offers her his coat.

Broken:  
She smiles gratefully. The once broken boy smiles back.

Hallelujah:  
Akatsuki is doing his best to refrain from singing Halleluja.

Victory:  
He happily basks in the glow of victory.

Love:  
Though he wonders if the like they've developed could ever turn to love.

Enjoy:  
He sits back and decides to enjoy the film.

Suprised:  
He is suprised when, as they leave the theater, Zero kisses him.

Back:  
He kisses back eagerly.

Whine:  
He's embarrased by the needy whine he makes when Zero finally pulls back.

Breathe:  
He doesn't need to breathe, honest!

Chuckle:  
The arogant chuckle Zero gives only makes him want Zero to kiss him again.

Giggle:  
Ruka's giggle wakes him out of his stupour.

Whatever:  
Whatever, he just hopes that Zero will kiss him again soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daw, Zero's groing up. *sniff*

_  
Good:  
Zero is relieved. Judging from Kain's reaction the kiss was good.

Silly:  
He gets a silly grin of his face everytime he remebers it.

Stay:  
Though he doesn't know why Kain wants him to stay in his room tonight.

Out:  
Aidou is out with Yori again. Zero's brain hurts just trying to understand how that relationship works.

Safe:  
Kain asures Zero that it's safe, but Zero wonders just who it is that it's safe for.

Master:  
Kain simply answers that it's because Aidou know's who the master is in their relationship.

Mistress:  
Or should he say mistress.

Back:  
Getting back to the subject at hand, Zero was in the cousins dorm room, waiting for Kain to finish showering.

Glory:  
It must have been the kiss from earlier but Zero's imagining Kain in that shower, in all his naked glory.

Child:  
His inability to do so without blushing makes him feel like a child.

Wish:  
He's beginning to wish that Ruka had stayed with them instead of going back to her own room.

Barrier:  
With her here there would have been a least a bit of a barrier between him and the showering Kain.

Friends:  
He and Ruka may be friends now, but they aren't ready to go that far yet.

Awkward:  
Even thinking about doing it with either of them makes him feel awkward.

Virgin:  
Being a virgin doesn't help Zero feel anymore confident about the more intimate parts a relationship either.

Time: It's not like fighting fate, mad vampires, and corrupt hunters has given him much time to date after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well:  
Zero just knew this couldn't end well.

Pervert:  
Sure, Ruka was beautiful, but couldn't that stupid pervert tell that she could break him into little bloody pieces if she so wished?

Looked:  
She looked like she was wishing rather strongly at the moment.

Asked:  
When Kain asked them to spend time together, Zero hadn't expected this to happen.

Drool:  
The guy had started drooling over her the instant he'd seen her.

Fun:  
Zero hadn't realized that watching Ruka trying not to kill a pervert could be so fun.

Messy:  
When she did give in it was going to messy.

Relish:  
A part of him relished the thought.

Pinch:  
Then the idiot pinched her bottom.

Red:  
Her face turned red.

Crunch:  
The perverts nose and possibly his jaw made a rather sickening crunch sound when her fist hit his face.

Flew:  
Blood flew out in a sticky red arc, causing several other customers to scream.

Clap:  
When Ruka straightened up, she looked as though she thought Zero would be mad. He simply raised his hands and clapped.

Curtsy:  
She curtseyed and smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's been so long, school's been mean. Thanks to all who have reviewed and double thanks to Yen-Girl for her continued encouragement.

________________________________________________________________

Heard:

When Kain first heard what happened, he couldn't believe it.

Great:

He thought it was great that the incident had brought the pair closer together.

Idea:

He hadn't planned on the pervert, but was glad he'd had the idea to send them on a date.

First:

When they dropped Ruka off at her door, she and Zero shared their first kiss.

Second:

Then they shared a second one.

Hot:

Kain thought it should be illegal to see something that hot.

Offer:

Kain was pleasantly surprised when Zero accepted his offer to walk with the hunter back to his dorm room.

Meant:

He hoped that Zero's acceptance meant what he thought it meant.

Tug:

His hopes where fulfilled when Zero shyly tugged him into the room.

Uncertain:

Zero was adorably uncertain of himself and Kain wasn't much better.

Discoveries:

He made countless discoveries about Zero that night.

Ribs:

He was incredibly ticklish right at his ribs.

However:

However, touching beneath them caused an entirely different reaction.

Silver:

He discovered that Zero, when naked in the moonlight, instead of glowing white like most people, shone silver.

Arch:

Kain was fairly certain he'd die the first time he made Zero's back arch.

Hunger:

Every noise that Zero made only increased Kain's hunger for him.

Exhausted:

By the time they fell asleep that night, Kain was exhausted and Zero didn't look like he had any energy left either.

Smug:

Kain couldn't help but feel a bit smug about that.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: We come now to the end.

Awkward:  
Waking up naked, in the same bed, was awkward to say the least.

Minute:  
For about a minute, then they started focusing on the benefits of no clothing.

Shower:  
The shower was anything but quick.

Blush:  
Ruka blushed the instant she saw them.

Giggle:  
She giggled happily when they both kissed her cheeks.

Touch:  
Her touches were a bit more confident.

Soon: Kain knew that soon, she would be ready for the next step.

Beautiful:  
He had no doubt that it would be a beautiful thing. 


End file.
